tskrfandomcom-20200214-history
Reign of Tywin I Lannister
”He doesn’t deserve it. It should be '''me '''as the King. '''King Duncan '''robbed me '''of Hand', and King Tywin robbed me of King.”'' ''-Lord Wylis Manderly '''on his reasoning for Rebellion against '''King Tywin I Lannister.'' The fifteenth Crown Administration of Westeros and of the genre was House Lannister under the rule of King Tywin I Lannister, or RedStallions. He had served for 3 years, and was the first King of the Seven Kingdoms originating from the Westerlands since King Lann Lannister. He succeeded King Duncan the Tall peacefully, as he served as Hand of the King for him. King Tywin Lannister would have one Hand of the King, Lord Hand Beric II Dayne. King Tywin I Lannister would be successfully rebelled against and deposed of by his successor, King Wylis Manderly, as King of the Seven Kingdoms. Early Reign Due to the shortness of King Tywin I Lannister’s first Reign as King because of the White Harbor Uprising, King Tywin I Lannister was not able to achieve a great amount in the time as King. However, in the time he was King, King Tywin I Lannister had made his primary focus the activity of the Genre. This was at first done through the encouragement of rallies from House Lannister and other Houses. At the time, the most active and major Houses in the Genre were House Lannister, House Baratheon, House Manderly, House Drumm, House Goodbrother, House Dayne, House Wynch, House Hersey, and a few other smaller less major Houses. Houses at this point had become less and less in abundance, and more of a core group of active Houses. Other secondary themes of King Tywin I Lannister’s first Reign was the induction and reestablishment of former laws and policies into the Genre once again. The most major of those being the reintroduction of various laws and successfully implemented under King Lann Lannister’s Reign. Lannister-Manderly Conflict During the Reign of King Dagon Drumm, Lord Wylis Manderly, who was the Master of Law of the Small Council at the time, had begun building his army in the hopes of a future tenure as King. Under King Tywin I Lannister’s Reign, Lord Wylis Manderly was appointed as Master of Defense — which was perceived as a demotion and step down in the Small Council for Lord Wylie Manderly. Add in the fact that House Manderly was beginning to contend for large House in the Genre, and he was beginning to consider War. The second issue was, with the growing power of Lord Wylis Manderly under King Tywin I Lannister, he had felt he deserved the Hand of the King position over Lord Hand Beric Dayne, who King Tywin I Lannister had named instead. This again, was perceived as a token of disrespect towards House Manderly. the third issue had arisen with the official appointment of Lord Tywin Lannister as the successor to King Duncan, which, although House Lannister was slightly larger than House Manderly, was again perceived as a snubbing by Lord Wylis Manderly. These three perceived notions of disrespect and disregard of Lord Wylis Manderly and House Manderly had fanned the flames of war between both House Lannister and House Manderly. White Harbor Uprising Only a year in of King Tywin I Lannister’s Reign, House Manderly had formally announced their declaration of War, and marched south onto King’s Landing. Peace negotiations between both House Lannister and House Manderly had been attempted on a couple occasion, but with Lord Wylis Manderly hellbent on revenge, no peace deals were able to be made. The War had continued, and House Lannister and House Manderly met for war at the Battle at the Crossing. Although House Lannister, House Dayne and it’s allies had outrallied the Rebels by 2 to 1, House Manderly managed to win the war, unseating House Lannister, marking the third time in 4 Kings, that a Rebellion had deposed of an incumbent King. This would be called the White Harbor Uprising and lead up to the first ever counter-rebellion. Legacy King Tywin I Lannister is remembered as a visionary King. He recognized the stagnancy of the Genre and the success of predecessors, and had wishes to work off the success of the former Kings. His first reign, however, was too brief to give a more in depth review of his legacy, due to the successful rebellion of House Manderly. However, King Tywin I Lannister was the first and only King in the history of the Genre to launch a successful counter-rebellion. After House Manderly had defeated House Lannister, King Tywin I Lannister had regrouped and intended to overthrow his usurper. This counter-rebellion is the first and only one in Genre history, and ended with the reinstatement of King Tywin I Lannister as King of the Seven Kingdoms, where he had ruled for another 8 years, or 11 years inconsecutively. The counter-rebellion would later be called the Lion’s Retribution. Category:Monarch Category:Political Category:House